monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster High: Drop Dead Series- Episode 6
Episode 6- Camping and Champing! Nyan: Hi guys! Me: Welcome back to Drop Dead Series! Nyan: We're still in the forest and now we're about to say SCARY STORIES! Me: So exciting! Nyan: So frightening! Alice: You guys are crazy. Me: *carries a log and smacks it on Alice's head* BE QUIET! Nyan: Ok, lets start. Me: Ok, so, once upon a time, there lived a normie and every night, he would go out with a torch and a pitch-fork to HUNT FOR MONSTERS. And he would KILL THEM AND EAT THEIR FLESH! Everyone (except Nyan and GirlX): *jumps and shierks* Draculaura: *holds on to Clawd* Clawd: *laughs and hugs Draculaura* Nyan: And he would come back home with monster tongues and eyeballs! And he cooked them and ATE THEM! People said that he only hunts for monsters in forests....And I think you know what that means.... Me: *turns on flashlight under chin* HE MIGHT BE HERE. Draculaura: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! Everyone: *looks at Draculaura* Draculaura: What? It's scary. Me: *turns off flashlight* Ok, everyone to bed. ^^ Everyone (except Nyan and GirlX): *goes in their tents* Me: Hehehehe. We fooled them pretty good, Nyan. Nyan: Yup, it was really funny. *giggles* Me: And we're back, everyone! Nyan: It's a new bright gloomy morning and we're going fishing! Cleo: FISHING?! I thought we're were going to leave this place! Me and Nyan: *facepalm* Nyan: Here we are, people! Me: We're at the most closest river that is near our base and everyone already has a fishing rod! Everyone (Except Nyan and Me): *has a fishing rod in their hands* Nyan: Now go fish! Cleo: Wait, wait, wait. What are ''you ''guys going to do? Me: Business! *leaves with Nyan* Have fun! Cleo: Uggh....I wish we could go back home.... . *Cleo's fishing rod starts moving* Cleo: Hey, ugh. *tries to pull fishing rod* Deuce: *laughs and helps Cleo* . *a fish is hung on Cleo's fishing rod* Cleo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! Deuce: *laughs again while covering his ears* Cleo, you got the first fish! Cleo: Oh, ok. Frankie and Draculaura: *giggles* Me: And we're back once again! Nyan: And now we are going mountain climbing! Cleo and Nefera: WHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!???????????!!!!!!!!!! Me: We're going to climb a rocky mountain! *points at a rocky mountain behind* Nyan: Lets begin! Everyone: *is climbing* Abbey: *is about to slip* Heath: *catches her* Frankie: Abbey, how can you slip?! We have these pulling gears around us! Me and Nyan: Abbey and Heath, sitting on a tree. Howleen: *joins in the song* Me, Nyan and Howleen: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Abbey: Hey! We're are not kissing! Heath: We're going to. I'm sure of it. Abbey: I did not come here for Heath and 'kissing'! Nyan: Of course you didn't. *giggles* Me: *giggles* Abbey: Stop giggling! Heath: I can easily kiss you right now, Abbey. Me and Nyan: WE DARE YOU! *waiting impatiently* Abbey: No way! *moves farther from Heath* Nyan and Me: Awwww.... *frowns* Alice: *reaches at the top of the mountain* Why is there cooked fish here? Evie: *reaches at the top* Why is there tea here?! Alice and Evie: *looks at each other* THE MAD HATTER WAS HERE. *gasps* Me: No. Nyan and I made tea and cooked some fish for you guys. Evie and Alice: Ohhhhhh..... Nyan and Me: *facepalm* Heath: FOOD! *is about to grab all the fish* Nyan: *grabs a log on the mountain and smacks Heath hand away* Heath: OUCH! Nyan: No touching the food! Me: It's for everyone, greedy pants. Abbey: Heh-heh, 'greedy pants'. Draculaura and Clawdeen: *giggles* Me: Everyone, dig in! Deuce: *stis on log and starts eating fish* Cleo: I am NOT sitting on those nasty creatures! Deuce: Oh, come on, Cleo. Heath: *finishes first fish* I want more! Clawd: You're THAT hungry? Heath: Yup! *gets up with the log he was sitting on* Hey! Who glued me to the log?! Nyan and GirlX: *laughs like crazy* Toralei: Heath's glued to a log, Heath's glued to a log! *giggles* Heath: This is very NOT funny! Who did this!? Clawdeen: I suppose they are the ones laughing like crazy. *points at GirlX and Nyan* GirlX and Nyan: *are laughing like crazy* Heath: -.- Nyan: *whispers* Ok! And we're back, it's the middle of the night and we girls are going to prank the boys. *lifts up a bucket ful lof water balloons and a big water gun* Me: Come on! . *the girls sneak out of the tent* Me: *opens boys' tent* Nyan: *nods* Now. All Girls: *throws on boys water balloons* All Boys: *wakes up all soaked* All Girls: *sprays water on boys with water guns* Nyan: Run! Run! *runs out of the tent* All Boys: *grabs water guns and follows the girls outside* . *water is all over the girls and the boys and around the trees and all* Me: Ok! We're back home and it's morning, we had lots of fun and Cleo admits that she had fun, too! Cleo: It's weird for me to say that, but it IS true. It was very fun. Nyan: Ok, so that's all! Next Time! Nyan: Cooking Challenges! Me: Yay! Nyan: Now..... GirlX and Nyan: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The End! THE END! I hope you liked it! ^^ Category:Drop Dead Series